


Sick

by anemptymargin



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted's sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline, roughly 1986ish...If this sucks, I will deny it ever happened.

Ted groaned, hanging his head over the edge as his body rejected the toast he'd made himself eat. He could hear Bruce somewhere behind him, chuckling. "Fuck you." The words rolled off his tongue between heaves.

"You'll be okay." Familiar footsteps were followed by Bruce's hand on his shoulder. "I brought you that cough syrup Sam said worked when you got sick last summer."

Ted nodded as Bruce helped him up. "Promise me you'll kill me if it doesn't work."

"I promise...if you get better by tonight I'll make it worth your while." Bruce gave him the look.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone involved belongs to themselves and their creators. This is a work of fiction intended for fun and not profit. I've made no money off this venture and live only off the love of good fic.


End file.
